


Kumasutra

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Kaito just wanted to flirt, M/M, Making Out, Shuichi is desperate af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: Kaito just wanted an excuse to flirt with the young detective and see if he was into guys.He gets much more than he bargained for.





	Kumasutra

Kaito was not one of those types to wait for what he wanted, or even to think of the consequences. He wouldn’t be the ultimate astronaut right now if he had waited till he graduated high school, went to college and then went through all the hoops to take his exam. No, when he wanted something, he went after it consequences and rules be damned.

Which is why in this situation, when he felt the need for companionship he sought out what he wanted.

A girlfriend.

Or at least a friend with benefits, he wouldn’t be too picky in this situation.

The girls he had found himself trapped with, however; were making his quest for companionship a bit difficult.

Tenko was already a no. The girl hated anything with a dick and he worried if he even tried to be friends with a girl he’d end up being thrown through a window.

Himiko was sweet and innocent, reminding him too much of a child to even be considered a romantic option for him.

Miu was a bit too vulgar, and he felt like they’d be too busy hurling insults at each other to be romantically involved… not to mention he’d probably feel terrible if he went too far with his retorts and that meek side of hers came out.

Maki was… exactly his type actually, but frigid. Too frigid to even consider and he knew asking her out or anything else would risk his pride as a man being squashed to nothing. Even if there was something about her that turned him on to no end it wasn’t worth getting murdered over.

Tsumugi, Angie, and Kirumi… He had tried first.

“Ah, that’s sweet of you Kaito, buuuut” Tsumugi got a far off look, “I think I prefer people with not-so plain tastes like mine.”

“Ahhh, you want to get together with me? I’m sorry Kaitoooo, i’m married in mind and soul to my wonderful god Atua~” Angie had quipped cutely

Kirumi cleared her throat, “I apologize, but it would be inappropriate and would break my code to be intimate with one I am serving on a regular basis, apologies, Kaito.”

Shot down by all three.

Kaito wanted to bang his head against the wall.

But then… Kaede had stepped in. Beautiful and bright; taking charge and trying to cheer everyone up.

She had been everything he wanted. He wanted to be friends with her, get to know her.

His mindset shifted, he didn’t just want a friend with benefits with Kaede. He wanted a deeper companionship with her. Something special.

Unfortunately, it seems she had her sights set on the little detective.

Shuichi Saihara to Kaito was kinda boring. Very meek with no presence.

The object of his affections seemed to think otherwise. The two were inseparable, and aside from occasionally backing her up and cheering her on he had little time to spend with the beautiful pianist.

She was always with Shuichi. Always.

Always… until the execution tore her from all of them.

He didn’t blame the girl for what she did, he was only upset that her want to protect them had backfired instead.

And when Shuichi had been stunned to complacency he had snapped, punching the detective and yelling at him like he didn’t deserve to mourn over the wonderful girl they had all just lost.

Kaito needed to apologize. He had only been so hard on him because he had been jealous, it wasn’t good of him.

So he went in the wee hours of the morning to get him and apologize personally.

When Shuichi’s door opened, he wasn’t prepared for how quick his mindset of the detective changed.

The boy didn’t have his hat on, his hair was messed with a cute little cowlick that made him look endearing. His eyes that had been hidden by the hat were in full view, bright and grey, framed by thick lashes. The shirt he wore was buttoned haphazardly, the collar falling down to show of his shoulder.

Kaito made sure to keep his composure, but he was somewhat floored by how… good the kid looked.

As they talked, Kaito noticed other things.

It wasn’t just his face that was cute. As they talked, Kaito noticed the soft, sweetness to his voice.

When Shuichi went to tug out a uniform, Kaito noticed his petite frame moving under his shirt.

As they walked to breakfast, Kaito noticed the demure way he walked, the shy countenance warming the astronaut in ways he knew well.

Perhaps… his shot at finding a deeper, more intimate companionship weren’t dashed after all.

As everyone else commented on him not having his hat on, Kaito laughed and pretended he didn’t notice, when on the inside he wondered how he’d go about his new crush.

I mean, he didn’t even know if Shuichi was into guys. Kaito was kinda surprised he himself wasn’t more worried about liking a dude.

Maybe it was just the environment, or the other women, but for some reason it felt fairly natural to be attracted to the lithe male.

So Kaito decided he’d talk to him, flirt a bit and gauge his reactions. If it was obvious he wasn’t interested then he’d leave the kid be.

But… with a guy who might be straight… how do you get in a situation where flirting is just natural and can be played off?

Kaito had been pondering it all morning.

Then he met up with Shuichi as he was opening a door with a crank… and it hit him.

I mean, he saw the casino first. How could you not look at the flashing lights and tantalizing signs?

But on the other side of the road… in big words was a title that left little to the imagination.

KUMASUTRA.

A love hotel? In this place?

He managed to sneak a better glance and sure enough there were even admission prices.

45.00 for 3AM to 2PM seemed like the best deal…

Wait, what the hell matters if it was a good deal?!

. . .

Then again… this could be the perfect pretense to flirt a bit while on topic and gauge Shuichi’s reactions… maybe…

“Momota-Kun, what are you looking… at…”

Ah.

Shuichi blinked up at the giant hotel, his face flushing slightly as he cleared his throat.

“How unsightly… a place like this in a den of high school students…? Despicable.” Shuichi looked up at him, “Right Momota-Kun?”

“A-Ah… Right!” Kaito laughed nervously, “Right…”

Maybe this would be harder than he thought.

Still they went to the casino, checking everything out. There were various exchange corners that kaito spotted for coins.

In an obscure corner, there was even an exchange counter for money…

It was like this idea was taunting him.

Still, he could try…

So, Kaito went down, and managed to win a LOT of coins.

A lot.

After exchanging enough for an overnight stay at the love hotel, he went down and tried to win more.

I mean, if Shuichi said yes and things went well, maybe they’d spend more nights there?

Yeah… think positive… he could woo Shuichi…

He definitely could. And then they could spend as much time as they wanted there.

At least that would’ve been the plan… had he not lost all his tokens.

Ah… oh well, at least he still had the overnight stay.

“What about the overnight stay?”

Kaito jumped, whipping around and flushing slightly.

Fuck, had he said that out loud?

Shuichi raised a brow, “You’re… talking about the Kumasutra hotel? I mean… it’s the only new place I haven’t checked but…” Shuichi sighed, “Kaito, you’re not planning to… with someone… are you?”

“Ah, NO I UH… I….” Kaito laughed nervously “I um.. You’re RIGHT uh… it should probably be investigated right? So i was thinking maybe I’d look…”

Shuichi pouted, “Can you even go by yourself though? It says two people on the front…”

As if to answer him, the monokubs popped up.

“Yup! You have to go in a pair!” Monosuke quipped.

“A pair! More than one, less than three!” Monophanie added.

“So if you wanna check it out, you gotta go with someone Kaito, you sly dog~!” Monotaro jeered.

And just as fast as they came, they left.

Kaito let out a feigned sigh, “Ahh, I guess I can’t investigate after all… bummer.” he said with a slightly nervous laugh.

“Mh… “ Shuichi pursed his lips, “Well… if all you wanna do is check inside… I can go with you…” He said timidly.

“What?” Kaito sputtered.

No way… there was no way this is gonna be that easy…

“I mean investigating is important, and if you have a hunch there might be something in there… we should check it out.” Shuichi finished, leaning back on one of the slot machines.

“S-Sure! Yeah that sounds good um… H-How about we meet at 3AM then?” He asked. “Everyone would be asleep so… nobody would ask what we were doing together in a love hotel, and we can meet up with everyone in the morning!”

Shuichi pondered it for a minute, before shrugging, “I guess I don’t see anything wrong with that.” He said quietly. “I’ll meet you in front of the hotel at 3 then.

Kaito nodded eagerly, “S-Sure thing Shuichi, I’ll see you there!”

So Kaito waved Shuichi off, watching the young detective leave.

God he had such a nice body…

Wait holy shit this was happening.

Kaito went back to his dorm, trying to calm himself.

It was just an opportunity to flirt and gauge his reactions.

If he seemed about it, he’d push for something more… if he wasn’t about it… that’d be that.

Yeah. Just testing the waters.

He told himself that over and over, but that didn’t stop him from standing nervously outside the Kumasutra an hour before the time they agreed upon.

It’d be fine, It would all be fine.

3:00 rolled around, and Shuichi still wasn’t there.

His resolve wavered. Maybe he didn’t want to come? Maybe he found out what he wanted and left.

Shiiiit.

“M-Momota-Kun? You don’t look so good…”

Kaito almost jumped out of his skin, whipping around and letting out a shaky sigh as Shuichi stared at him curiously.

“S-Sorry, I was just nervous… I mean if someone saw us it’d lead to talking and stuff and well… I don’t want that for you, Shuichi.” Kaito said with a nervous laugh, trying to play things off.

Shuichi pouted before letting out a soft sigh, “I don’t… really care much what other people think.” He said quietly. “People.. Already probably lost faith in me because… because of…

The trial.

Kaito felt his heart ache for the detective for a completely different reason than his crush.

“H-Hey let’s not talk about sad things! C’mon we got some investigating to do!” He said as he grabbed Shuichi’s hand , tugging him to the hotel and stuffing the money into a slot, watching curiously as a little heart shaped key popped out. Kaito took it and practically dragged Shuichi into the hotel with him.

“Ah- w-wait M-Momota-kun!” Shuichi whined softly as he was manhandled inside.

The hotel was fairly basic, a lobby that gave way to an elevator. There didn’t seem to be anything in the lobby of import, so he dragged Shuichi to the elevator and went inside.

Shuichi pouted, “You’re… really rushing things for an investigation aren’t you?”

Kaito sighed, “We can check out the lobby after we check the room, aren’t you curious?”

Shuichi pondered this for a bit, before shrugging, “I guess… I am a bit curious.”

They looked at the elevator panel. There were no buttons, just a hole for a key.

Kaito stuck the key he got into the slot, and the elevator began to move.

The two boys shifted awkwardly in the room

“This is…” Shuichi fidgeted.

There was a large king-sized bed in the center. Off to the side were various sex toys and bondage equipment. On the other was a play area, which led to a shower room that was visible plainly from every area of the room, leaving little privacy if one wanted to bathe.

Yes… there was no denying that this was indeed a love hotel.

Kaito let out a nervous laugh, before glancing to the mini-fridge by the door, “A-At least they keep us well stocked on drinks!” he said as he tugged a random bottle out of the fridge. It had no label, but the bottle itself was heart shaped with a pink fizzy liquid inside.

“A-Ah… yeah I um… m’kinda thirsty actually…” Shuichi mumbled.

“O-oh! Here then…” Kaito offered the bottle, Shuichi taking it gratefully and sipping from it.

This was already awkward.

“ALRIGHT! INVESTIGATION!” Kaito shouted, walking over to the bondage room.

Shuichi stayed near the elevator, sipping his drink eagerly as he glanced around the area.

By the time he was done in the very well stocked fetish room, Shuichi had finished his drink and was hugging himself shyly, glancing around at nothing in particular.

Kaito let out a quiet sigh.

This had been a mistake. How was he gonna flirt in this sort’ve atmosphere when Shuichi already looked so intimidated being in such a… provocative space.

“I-I guess there’s nothing here after all.” he said with a nervous laugh. Let’s… let’s go back yeah?”

Shuichi fidgeted, nodding quietly as he let out a small sigh.

So he went back to the elevator and pressed the call button.

A buzzer sounded, and the two men looked up in confusion.

A note appeared on the top of the elevator.

**Minimum time span to leave room: 2 hours**

**Time spent in room: 12 minutes:**

**Time Remaining: 1 hour 48 minutes.**

“Are you fucking serious?” Kaito stammered.

They had to spend 2 hours in here?

What the fuck were they gonna do for two hours?

Shuichi let out a shaky exhale, “I need to sit down.” He said quietly, going to the bed and sitting on the edge.

It was then Kaito noticed… Shuichi didn’t look nervous per-se…

No… he looked… feverish…

“Hey, Shuichi are you alright?” Kaito asked quietly.

Shuichi shook his head, shaking like a leaf as he squirmed. “It’s… I feel…” Shuichi stammered, “It’s hot… in here.”

“Hot? Mm… the room doesn’t feel very hot to me…” Kaito looked around for a thermostat.

Shuichi panted a bit, a healthy flush staining his cheeks as he shrugged off his jacket, “Its… I… mh…” Shuichi began to fidget. “I think… there might have been something in that drink…”

Kaito grew concerned, maybe he had been wrong about monokuma not poisoning them. He walked to Shuichi and knelt in front of him, “Oi, you sure you’re alright? Does it hurt anywhere?” Kaito asked, not sure how to handle the situation if it was poison. His hands went to Shuichi’s chest and he began to unbutton his shirt to see if any symptoms showed on his skin.

“A-Ahn~” Shuichi moaned out.

Oh.

Kaito flushed bright pink as he pulled back, covering his mouth with his hand shyly as he looked Shuichi over.

The detective was panting, his mouth open and his eyes hooded and glazed over. His shirt now lay askew, falling over one of his shoulders as he gripped at his knees and squirmed.

One glance down and Kaito saw that the boy was very hard… his erection straining against his pants.

“Ah-u-um… shit…” Kaito let out a frustrated groan.

I mean, he DID come here with Shuichi to hit on him, but he just wanted to test the waters. He wanted to flirt a bit and see how Shuichi reacted to see if he was even remotely interested so he could establish their relationship.

He didn’t expect to be locked in a bedroom with the detective panting and looking ready to jump him.

There wasn’t any privacy anywhere for Shuichi to take care of himself either.

“M-Momota-kun….” Shuichi stuttered out, “I… I need…. I need t-to um…” He let out a shaky sigh, “C-can you look away?” He asked quietly.

“Y-Yeah sure thing Shuichi…” Kaito mumbled, scrambling to the bed and sitting at the foot of it, facing away and fidgeting awkwardly.

He heard shifting on the bed, and let out a shaky exhale as he heard the sound of clothes being shed. He dared a glance back, and his breath caught in his throat at what he was seeing.

Shuichi had his shirt off, and his pants and underwear were hugging his thighs, giving Kaito a perfect view of the detectives supple rear and his hard shaft. The detective was touching himself, teasing his weeping tip gently and stroking gingerly up and down with his long, delicate fingers.

Kaito quickly turned back around, gritting his teeth as he focused on the floor.

After a few minutes, Kaito heard a frustrated sigh.

“You… w-were looking…” Shuichi’s voice called out softly.

Fuck.

“I-Uh… mh… y-yeah…” Kaito stuttered out, not sure what to say.

He felt the bed dip, and let out a shaky exhale as he felt Shuichi’s forehead press gently into his nape.

“Did… you want to look…?” The detective asked timidly.

What?!

I mean, at this point Kaito knew he wanted to do more than look, but...

“Mh…” Shuichi let out a shaky sigh as he turned Kaito around to look at him.

Kaito let out a shaky breath as he glanced Shuichi over, taking in everything from his flushed skin to his erection that was haphazardly tucked back into his open pants.

God he wanted him.

“Hey… “ Shuichi said quietly, sitting back.

“H-Hey…” Kaito replied, hesitating before bringing a hand out and stroking Shuichi’s cheek. “You okay?” He breathed out.

Shuichi opened his mouth to respond, but let out a shaky breath instead as he swayed forward.

Kaito caught him, easing Shuichi close and swallowing hard when Shuichi buried his head into the crook of his neck.

“No… “ Shuichi breathed out.

“M-mm?” Kaito hummed nervously, rubbing circles into Shuichi’s back as he comforted the other. “No…?”

Kaito didn’t know what to say. Their closure was stifling.

“M’not okay… Momota-kun I can’t….I-I just… I want…” Shuichi’s breath quickened “P-Please…. Please-”

Kaito held Shuichi tight, resting his lips gently on the top of the smaller man’s head as he let out a shaky sigh, “Please what, Shuichi…? M’not psychic.”

Shuichi trembled, before lifting his head and staring at Kaito with warm, glazed over eyes, “It… doesn't’ feel like it normally does when I… wh-when I um…” He bit his bottom lip, glancing to the side, “When I have… n-needs…”

Oh...

“I-I-I um…” Kaito stuttered, “I get you, uh…” He cleared his throat, “H-How’s it um… different?”

Shuichi let out a small whine as he buried himself closer to Kaito, resting chest to chest as the detective spread his legs and nestled his thighs around Kaito’s waist.

The astronaut was already at half mast, if Shuichi kept that up there would be no hiding how hard he was.

Any closer and there would be no space left between their bodies.

“It doesn't’ feel like much of anything when I touch myself… My body feels like it’s burning and I can barely feel my own hand…” Shuichi let out a soft sob as he nuzzled Kaito, “But… b-but I… when you just… when you laid your hands on me, even if it was brief it….” Shuichi gazed up at him, “it felt amazing…”

“I-I...See?” Kaito stammered, getting lost a bit in those eyes as he let out a shaky sigh. “So uh...y-you want me… t-to…”

“Touch.” Shuichi groaned out, “I’m sorry…. M’sorry but I want… you to touch me… if it’s not too much.”

Too much? Kaito thought he was going to overheat at this point.

“T-Touch like… b-bad touch touch?” Kaito sputtered.

Bad touch. Smooth. Real smooth.

“M-Mhm… please… if you can’t I understand but…” Shuichi groaned as he wrapped his arms around Kaito’s neck, “I feel like i’m gonna die… Kaito please….”

Kaito’s hands flew up to Shuichi’s back, shuddering at how warm his skin felt under his fingers.

Shuichi let out a soft sound, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Kaito’s.

They gazed at one another for a few moments, neither of them having the resolve to do anything.

Shuichi, however; was desperate.

“Momota-Kun… I’m sorry…” he whispered out before closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to Kaito’s lips.

Kaito’s eyes widened, and he held the kiss in shock, unsure of exactly what was happening or what he should be doing.

When he was unresponsive, Shuichi let out a frustrated whine, pressing more desperately into the kiss as he slotted their bodies together.

Kaito groaned.

Fuck it.

Shuichi needed him, he knew the kid was too much of a prude to try this otherwise, so he’d help him.

Kaito let out an exhale through his nose, before returning the kiss. He traced his tongue along the detectives lips, gripping him tighter when those lips opened and allowed him inside.

Shuichi let out soft noises, grinding eagerly against Kaito as he tangled one of his hands in the astronaut’s hair. The other shoved the coat off of Kaito, and deftly worked on undoing Kaito’s pants.

Holy christ Shuichi was turning him on.

Messed up situation or no, he’d never have thought the smaller male would be capable of being so forward.

“Mnh-S-Shuichi!” Kaito pulled away from the kiss, flustered as he gazed down at Shuichi’s pale, slim fingers on the shaft of his cock. “Y-you don’t gotta uh… y-you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to…” Kaito stammered out.

Shuichi panted a bit, gazing to the side shyly, “I… figured you were straight...Am… am I no good…?” Shuichi murmured quietly.

“Wh-WHAT?! UM NO!” Kaito swallowed thickly, “I just uh- I don’t want you to feel you have to… Y-You’re the one who’s in pain because of the weird drink, not me...”

Shuichi shook his head, “If you don’t mind… I want you to feel good too…” Shuichi bit his bottom lip before slumping his shoulders, “I don’t want to take advantage of you, Kaito… it’s not right even if I feel… I feel so...so... “ Shuichi groaned and ground their hips together. “Even if I need this I want… a g-give and take-hnh…” Shuichi let out a soft cry as precum swiftly slicked both their shafts, reaching down to eagerly pump them both.

Kaito tossed his head back and bucked his hips.

He would’ve laughed in this situation if he wasn’t so hard.

He was the one who wanted to bring Shuichi to the love hotel to flirt, and SHUICHI was jacking him off because HE didn’t want to take advantage.

Holy hell things had spiraled.

Still… if Shuichi was willing to go the extra mile to make him feel good… as a man he couldn’t just sit by and let him do all the work.

“Hey… Shuichi…” Kaito panted out. “Lemme… lemme take charge a bit.”

“Mm?” Shuichi gazed up, “Momo-TAH?!” He flushed as he was pushed back onto the bed, blinking up shyly as Kaito tugged Shuichi’s shoes, socks and pants off haphazardly.

Kaito flushed, gazing over Shuichi’s nude, lithe frame spread on the bed. “Lemme… mm…” He brought his hands out, before gently roving them over Shuichi’s skin.

“Mm... “ Shuichi relaxed a bit, spreading his legs and barring himself to Kaito, “M-Momota-Kun… that feels…really nice…” he said with a soft exhale.

Nice… nice was good… but…

“Hey, Shuichi… how do you want me to touch you?” Kaito asked quietly.

“H-Huh?” Shuichi gazed up at him, trying to focus through the haze of his thoughts.

“I want to make you feel… as good as I can… so if you could tell me how you want it I can… w-well I can do it!” Kaito said, resolving himself, “Yeah… I’ll do it… whatever you need I wanna do… Just tell me what makes you feel the best and I’ll… I’ll help you through it.”

Shuichi’s face reddened, “What makes me feel… best…?” He gazed at Kaito shyly. “I-I don’t know if...nh…” The detective squirmed, the lack of contact and touch obviously quickly becoming unbearable for him.

“Don’t worry about it! Just tell me!” Kaito almost whined, rubbing his hands along Shuichi’s body to ease his thirst for contact. “The better you feel the easier it’ll be for you right? So… just tell me…”

Shuichi panted, looking conflicted for a bit before glancing to the side, “Th...en...I...want...side…” he mumbled.

What?

“Your sides? You want me to touch your sides?” Kaito said as he gently ran his fingers along Shuichi’s sides.

Shuichi giggled a bit, “N-No not my sides… I want...mh….nside…me”

Kaito frowned, growing frustrated. “Speak up or i’ll stop touching you.” He warned.

“Ah no I want… mh…” Shuichi panicked when Kaito moved to take his hands away, “I want you to touch inside me!”

What…?

“Wh… I-Inside you? L-Like...Like-”

Shuichi flushed as he lay back, parting his legs, “I’ve… done it before…m-my self and stuff... y-you said you wanted to know what feels best and…. A-and…” He let out a whine, “Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to… but… I’d be lying if I said anything else…”

Kaito let out a shaky sigh.

No, he shouldn’t make this weird. He asked, and he got an honest answer.

Shuichi trusted him with that honest answer, and his pride as a man wouldn’t allow him to feel bad for what he did in the privacy of his own room.

And… he promised he’d make this good for Shuichi… so…

“I got it.” Kaito gave Shuichi a winning smile, shifting awkwardly on the bed as he fumbled around from his pants being open and sliding down his hips. He scoffed and kicked them off as he went to the nightstand.

Shuichi stared at him curiously from between his legs, “M-Momota-kun…?”

Kaito pulled the lube off the nightstand, and Shuichi turned a bright shade of red.

“Alrighty…” Kaito crawled back, gently lifting one of Shuichi’s thighs and gazing down at the opening in front of him, “Just tell me if you don’t like how i’m doing things, Shuichi.” He said quietly, resting his leg on his shoulder before coating his fingers liberally with lubricant.

“M...mhm…” Shuichi let out a shaky sigh as he watched Kaito bring his hand down, shuddering as the slick digits nudged him.

Kaito let out a shaky sigh to calm his nerves, before hesitantly pushing a finger inside.

“A-Ah~” Shuichi let out a soft cry, squirming on the bed.

That noise did wonders to Kaito’s cock.

Feeling like it wasn’t a bad sound, he pushed his finger in further, watching in awe as Shuichi writhed and pushed eagerly back, tightening around the finger with fervor.

It was so warm… so wet and tight…

He couldn’t help but fantasize about that heat wrapped snugly around his dick.

And then he crooked a finger, and Shuichi let out a noise that should be illegal from how good it sounded.

“M-Momota-Kun...nh...mnnah~!” Shuichi called for him in a sweet voice.

Kaito leaned down and kissed Shuichi’s temple, before adding another finger.

“A-AH~” Shuichi turned on all fours, pushing himself back shamelessly as he drove back against the intrusion. “Momota-Kun… mh… M-Momota-Kunnn~!” He keened and called for him, obviously too far gone to care about shame.

God it was too much.

Kaito wanted him.

He wanted him so bad

“Shuichi….” Kaito breathed gently into the detective's ear, pressing his hips hard into the exposed rear beneath him and letting Shuichi feel his erection. “I’m sorry… m’sorry but I want… C-Can I…? With you?”

Kaito felt like an idiot. He wasn’t the one who was drugged and yet he was tripping over his words like some lovestruck teen.

Shuichi whined gently, pressing back and letting out a shaky sigh, “Y-You… nh…” The detective hiccuped as he gripped the sheets, letting out a frustrated sob as he buried his head in the pillow, “Do what you want just PLEASE…keep touching me….” Shuichi begged. “Don’t stop… d-don’t I’ll die if you do!”

God begs sounded so pretty coming from his mouth.

Kaito brought a hand up, massaging gently over Shuichi’s chest and front while he fumbled with his boxers with the other. He caressed a nipple, running his finger over it and shuddering when a high pitched whine escaped Shuichi.

“Fuck…” Kaito groaned out, bringing both his hands up and holding Shuichi as he rubbed his free and leaking erection against the soft warmth of Shuichi’s rear.

He needed to stop.

Shuichi wasn’t in a good state of mind.

Yes he was aroused, yes he was literally begging and YES it felt like he was trying to spear himself onto Kaito’s dick himself with how he was moving his hips, but this was bad…

He wanted to be better than this… but...

“M-Momota-Kun…” Shuichi breathed out, “P-Please…. More...Please~!”

Kaito’s control snapped.

“K-Kaito!” Shuichi cried out, his back bowing as Kaito sheathed himself in one strong, fluid thrust.

Holy god Shuichi was amazing.

He was warm, tight… his whole body was singing in pleasure.

Kaito’s hips were moving on their own at that point, he could feel the slick slide of Shuichis walls squeezing around him and all he could think was more.

Harder, deeper, faster... more of that heat around his shaft. More of that sweet pleasure threatening to milk him quicker than he’d ever come in his life.

Shuichi’s upper half slumped down onto the bed, the small detective’s mouth hung open as saliva ran from his lips. The detective’s moans escalated until he was practically screaming.

It drove Kaito deeper, the man gripping his hips and driving into him like a sex-starved animal.

“M-Momota-K-Kun!” Shuichi sobbed out, “M’not gonna-ah-AH~!” He gripped the sheets and buried his forehead into the pillow as he tried to talk through the hard swaying of his body, “M’not gonna last if-if you go like that…”

“S’okay Shuichi… m’not gonna...ngh… l-last either…” Kaito grit out, allowing his hips to drive into that tight heat as he leaned in and kissed the detectives nape, “You feel too good… fucking hell you’re amazing…” he moved to the shell of Shuichi’s ear, nibbling it as he brought a hand down and began to pump Shuichi in time with his thrusts, “I want you to finish… mh… finish with you calling for me.”

“M-Momota-AH!” Shuichi keened, turning to gaze back tiredly at the man driving into his body. “Kai... to…” Shuichi tried shyly, letting out a soft cry as he began to push back against Kaito’s thrusts, “Kaito… Kaito, Kaito, Kaito!”

The detective was crying out his name like a mantra, the two driving against each other as if trying to meld their bodies into one.

Kaito was too far gone, drowning in the pleas as each snap into the soft, warm pliant body beneath him brought him closer to completion. He tilted Shuichi’s chin close, kissing him and muffling the cries of his name on those soft lips.

Shuichi tensed, moaning into the kiss as he was torn over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard as cum shot out in thick ribbons over the sheets.

His body squeezed around Kaito, and he broke the kiss with a stuttered moan as his hips jutted in, his climax hitting him hard as he spent himself in the body beneath him with a few stuttered thrusts.

“A-Ah...hah….nhn…” Shuichi teared up as he let out a soft exhale, “Kaito…” He blinked hazilly up at him.

Kaito panted, gazing at Shuichi with a flush as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his forehead as he gently pulled out of him, staring in slight awe as his seed trailed out of the soft opening and down Shuichi’s thigh to drip onto the bed.

It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Shuichi let out a shaky sigh as he flopped to the side, still panting slightly as he slowly came down from his sexual high.

Kaito too sat back, trying to think through the haze of his mind. Once he started to calm down, another feeling settled inside of him.

Anxiety.

Fear.

Holy shit what did he just do?

This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t RIGHT.

He liked Shuichi. He had just wanted to flirt with him, wanted to get to know him.

He didn’t want to…god what must the kid think of him…?

“M...Momota...Kun…?”

Kaito’s head snapped up, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Shuichi was shakilly sitting up, his thighs trembling slightly as he sat on his knees. The detective shuddered as more of the thick secretion dribbled out of his hole.

“Ah… Sh-Shuichi…” Kaito tripped over his words, “I...mh…”

Shuichi gazed up at him, his eyes timid as he gazed over to the astronaut.

The detective looked so fragile… like Kaito could break him with the wrong words.

So he didn’t speak.

Instead, he crawled over, pulling Shuichi into a small hug.

“Momota...kun?” Shuichi called to him quietly.

He sounded so lost. Like he didn’t know what to do, or what to say.

In a situation like this… if it were a girl… no, even if Shuichi wasn’t a woman, he had to take responsibility.

His pride as a man wouldn’t let him do anything less.

“Whatever you want, Shuichi…” Kaito said quietly. “Whatever you need from me or want me to do I’ll do it… Just think about yourself for a bit” he urged.

He wanted Shuichi making the decisions.

If Shuichi decided he wasn’t okay with him, then he’d keep his distance when they got out.

If… Shuichi hated him, he’d accept that too.

Shuichi let out a shaky sigh, before pulling away slightly and gazing up at Kaito.

“I… I want… I… need…” Shuichi sighed as he fidgeted. “Just… stay here? Don’t-” Shuichi bit his bottom lip, “I don’t… want you going anywhere. I want you to stay with me….” Shuichi let out a small sigh as he timidly brought his hand up to Kaito’s cheek, “I… I just don’t want you to go.”

Kaito felt a little bit of relief.

Shuichi wanted comfort? He could do that. More than that, he wanted to give comfort.

Kaito gave a weak smile, laughing slightly, “Well it’s not like I could go anywhere if I tried, door’s locked, remember?”

Shuichi looked a little hurt at that.

“Ah- Not- NOT that i’d leave if it was UNLOCKED I just… I um…” Kaito let out a frustrated scoff before tugging Shuichi into a hug. “I want to be what you need me to be… and if you want me to stay i’ll stay with you as long as you want… because… this… whatever this is… it’s important to me that you’re okay.”

Shuichi remained in Kaito’s arms for a few moments, neither of them saying anything. Shuichi then shyly brought his hands up, returning the hug, “Thank you… Kaito…”

Kaito gazed down at Shuichi, just as the detective glanced up.

Their eyes met, and Kaito felt his heart flutter.

Shuichi flushed a bit, glancing to the side shyly, “Can… can we lay down together…?”

Kaito nodded, taking Shuichi and moving to a clean area of the large king-sized bed. He lay back, allowing Shuichi to lay atop him as the detective got comfortable.

This was kinda surreal.

Kaito wasn’t sure what was appropriate to say or do.

Shuichi seemed just as unsure, but eventually settled with curling up with a head on Kaito’s chest and an arm and leg draped around him.

Kaito in turn, wrapped his arm around Shuichi, stroking soothingly down his back.

“Th… thank you Kaito… for mm… taking care of me.” Shuichi said shyly.

“A-Ahh… S-Sure! Anytime.” Kaito said with a nervous laugh.

Shuichi glanced up at that, “Are you… implying you wouldn’t be mad if we… continued this? Whatever this is…?”

Kaito flushed shyly at Shuichi, before slowly nodding as he held him. “Yeah… I-If you wanted I’d… I’d like that a lot.”

Shuichi flushed, giving him a shy smile before tucking his head back under Kaito’s chin “I’ll… Keep that in mind, Momota-kun.” He said quietly.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring, but at least tonight they could have peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on finishing another unfinished fic of mine... but after being exposed to this bromance I had to write something about it before I exploded.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, maybe I'll continue it in the future!


End file.
